


The Hokage's Maid

by MyHeroSite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Play, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: Sasuke dresses up as a maid for Naruto's birthday
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 57





	The Hokage's Maid

Today was Naruto’s birthday and for some unknown reason, Sasuke told him to wait back at the Hokage office. Since it was his birthday, Naruto assumed whatever Sasuke’s reason was linked to that somehow, so he complied. It was late at night and no one else was around, so all Naruto could do was sit there as time ticked by, while awaiting Sasuke’s return. He had been there for a half-hour already, and had started to grow a tad impatient.  
“That teme. Where is he?” Naruto asked, while tapping his desk out of boredom.  
Speaking of the devil, there was a loud knock on the office’s door.  
“May I enter, Hokage-sama?” Sasuke asked, from behind the door.  
“Yes,” Naruto confirmed.

The fact that Sasuke referred to Sasuke that way, even though they were not working was odd. He usually referred to Naruto by his name when they were alone, so something was definitely up. Also, the fact Sasuke asked for permission to enter, when he knew far well that Naruto would allow him to at any time. Now, he was really curious about what he would see when the door opened.  
It opened a moment later, and Sasuke stepped out into the Hokage office. What he saw made him do a double-take, and it took all his willpower to prevent his nose from bleeding right then and there. He instinctively punched his desk from the shock, and did his best to regain some of his composure. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was wearing a maid outfit. Oh, how Naruto wished he brought a camera.

“I am here to serve you, Hokage-sama.”  
“S-Sasuke, what are you wearing?” he barely managed, trying to contain his laughter.  
“If you need me to tell you that, then you really are a dope, Hokage-sama,” Sasuke said, not making eye-contact with Naruto, and doing his best to hide the flush on his cheeks.  
“And if you really are my maid, then I suggest you behave yourself. Unless you want me to punish you, that is.”  
Naruto smirked, when he saw Sasuke shiver at the notion. He got up and moved close to Sasuke, staring at his face, and grabbed him by the chin when he attempted to look away.  
“Such a pretty maid,” Naruto purred. “Tell me, is cleaning the only service you offer?”  
“I will do whatever Hokage-sama orders me,” Sasuke responded, not daring to look away.  
“Then, get on your knees.”

Sasuke slowly complied, putting one knee down then the other. Naruto unzipped his pants, and wadded out his hardened cock. Sasuke immediately grasped it with one hand, then started licking up and down his length. Naruto moaned at the pleasurable sensations, and placed his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders.

“Yeah, just like that!”  
Naruto got closer and closer to completion, as Sasuke increased his speed. It went on like that, until-  
“Sasuke!”  
He came right onto Sasuke’s face.  
Naruto breathed heavily as he recovered from his orgasm, and just continued looking up at him while cum stained his his forehead and cheeks. He looked-  
“Beautiful…” Naruto muttered, before grabbing a tissue from his desk and wiping off the lines of cum that stained Sasuke’s face.  
“I’m glad you approve of my services, Hokage-sama.”  
“We aren’t done yet, Sasuke,” Naruto said, tossing the tissue away and grabbing something out of one of his desk drawers.  
Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw the bottle of lube in Naruto’s hand.  
“Get on your hands and knees. I’m going to fuck you right in front of my desk.”  
Sasuke whimpered, before compiling to Naruto’s demands. Naruto lifted up the long puffy skirt part of the maid’s outfit, and smirked.  
“No underwear? Such a dirty maid. Looks like I have to teach you a lesson.”

Naruto let some lube leak out onto his fingers, and pressed them against Sasuke’s prostate, earning a suppressed moan. He continued moving his fingers around, until he was sure there was enough lube inside Sasuke, then removed the fingers, and grasped his length.

“I’m going to put it in,” Naruto warned.  
He shoved in his large cock, and Sasuke let out a sharp cry when it entered. Naruto moved around a tiny bit to adjust, then sat there for a moment to allow Sasuke to brace himself.  
“Whenever you are ready, Hokage-sama,” Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled back, then in just as roughly. Sasuke moaned, as Naruto continuously thrust into his prostate. Eventually, they cried out each other’s names as they came, and they both collapsed onto the floor of the office. Naruto pulled out, and Sasuke collapsed onto his side, his heart racing and body drenched in sweat.

“That was a great present, Sasuke. Can I have it again next year?”

“Don’t push your luck, dope,” Sasuke said, while still trying to catch his breath.  
“Where did you even get this?” Naruto asked.  
“Ino made it for me.”  
“Tell her I said, ‘thanks’ next time you see her, and that I am never going to forget this.”  
Sasuke sat up, and tightly grasped him by the neck.  
“Tell anyone, and you’re dead,” Sasuke threatened.  
“I won’t, promise!”  
Sasuke released him, and Naruto glared in his direction.  
“Teme,” Naruto grumbled.  
“Dope.”

They sat there in each other’s arms for awhile, and eventually decided to head back to Naruto’s place. Safe to say that today was Naruto’s best birthday ever, and he looked forward to whatever Sasuke would come up with next year. In the mean time, he would do his best to come up with something for Sasuke’s birthday that would surpass even the maid outfit. He looked forward to seeing the look on the teme’s face!


End file.
